1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method, device, and system for operating an internal combustion engine having a tank ventilation system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Increasing demands are being made on internal combustion engines with regard to their performance and efficiency. The pollutant emissions must be low due to stringent legal regulations. It is known for internal combustion engines to be fitted with a multiplicity of actuating elements for adjusting a charge in the respective combustion chambers of the cylinders of the internal combustion engine, with the charge being composed, before the combustion, of a mixture of air, fuel, and if appropriate, exhaust gases. Internal combustion engines can be fitted with tank ventilation devices, by means of which fuel emissions, which evaporate from the liquid fuel, from a tank of a vehicle in which the internal combustion engine may be arranged are buffered in an activated carbon reservoir. The activated carbon reservoir is regenerated when its saturation range is reached. The fuel which is bound in the activated carbon filter flows into the intake section of the internal combustion engine and be burned in the respective cylinder of the internal combustion engine. For precise and low-emission operation of the internal combustion engine, it is important for said additionally introduced fuel quantity to be taken into consideration precisely.